


Sedna and Her Children [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Sedna and Her Children' by HSavinien.</p><p>Frannie and upcoming motherhood. Written for dS_snippets challenge 55.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedna and Her Children [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sedna and Her Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403182) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



**Length:** 2min:36sec

 **Summary:** Frannie and upcoming motherhood. Written for dS_snippets challenge 55.

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (4 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nlspfpd2g0w59vb/Sedna_and_her_children.mp3) or [audiobook (2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sjagosotcmyx1nc/Sedna_and_Her_Children.m4b)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (4 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032107.zip) or [audiobook (2 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032108.zip)


End file.
